


Зайдете?

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудная миссия подошла к концу, капитан держится на одном упрямстве. Чувство долга велит Споку удостовериться, что тот внял указаниям врача и не собирается пренебрегать собственным здоровьем и дальше. ПВП.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зайдете?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValleryPrankS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ValleryPrankS).



> Написано для чудесной ValleryPrankS.   
> Беты - MelamoryBlack, Poco a poco.

\- Коммандер, зайдете?  
  
Джим опирается рукой на дверь, склонив голову в сторону, смотрит на Спока из-под встрепанной челки. Губы кривит легкая усмешка, но глаза серьезные, ищущие. Спок складывает руки за спиной: уставная поза придает формальность разговору, а Спок не медитировал уже две целых тридцать шесть сотых суток. Он не настолько уверен в собственном контроле, чтобы сдавать позиции даже в мелочах.  
  
\- Капитан?  
  
Джим вздыхает и отворачивается. Задумчиво ведет языком по нижней губе: та запеклась тонкой корочкой и местами потрескалась. Досадливо поморщившись, Джим всасывает губу внутрь.   
  
\- Джим. Сколько раз повторять. Мы не на вахте.  
  
Спок молчит. Имя - еще один бастион, который он намерен сегодня удержать.  
  
\- Сумасшедшая миссия... - выдыхает Джим, зарываясь пятерней в собственную шевелюру. - Кажется, Комак просто издевается над нами. Комак или сама Вселенная, - он хмыкает, но в его голосе нет особой радости. Капитан явно на пределе сил: под глазами темные тени, кожа бледна и покрыта испариной, уголки губ опущены. Уже четыре целых и три десятых часа назад он двигался на чистом адреналине, сейчас же две бессонные ночи дают о себе знать. Собственная работоспособность Спока не превышает отметку в семьдесят три процента, что уж говорить о людях с их уязвимой физиологией. Из ранений у Кирка пара царапин да болезненного вида синяк - недостаточный повод для ночевки в медотсеке, как бы доктор Маккой ни стремился приковать капитана к койке. Крайне нелогичное желание, хотя нельзя сказать, что Споку оно не знакомо. В конце концов, заботиться о том, чтобы капитан был в оптимальном состоянии для выполнения своих функций, - это его, Спока, непосредственная обязанность. И он не собирается ею пренебрегать.  
  
Поэтому когда Споку поручают доставить капитана в каюту, проследив, чтобы тот "не выкинул еще какой-нибудь фортель", он только опускает ладонь на предплечье Джима и решительно тянет его к двери. Кирк корчит недовольную мину, беззвучно артикулируя: "Предатель", но подчиняется.  
  
\- Мама говорила, что я просто магнит для неприятностей, - Джим поводит плечом и бросает взгляд в сторону Спока.  
  
Спок прочищает горло.  
  
\- Статистическая вероятность...  
  
\- Не надо. Хорошо? - Джим устало качает головой. - Не сейчас. Просто...   
  
Капитан с досадой чешет переносицу, шумно выдыхает. Активирует панель настроек.   
  
\- Свет на 50 процентов. Знаешь, - он застывает в проеме, кусая губы. Смотрит перед собой. Мнет руками форменку. Спок часто наблюдает у людей подобные поведенческие реакции, но сейчас его мозг работает не на полную мощность, и идентифицировать стоящую за ними эмоцию сложнее обычного, - я запрограммировал в репликаторе три вида вулканского чая. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. Удивить, - Кирк замолкает на мгновение, снова качает головой. - Но тебя же не затащишь. И под дулом фазера, - еще одна пауза. Неуверенное: - Зайдешь?  
  
Ответ очевиден: Спок должен предоставить капитана привычным ритуалам, совершаемым им перед сном. Отдать честь и направиться в свою каюту, чтобы посвятить оставшийся до начала альфа-смены час медитации. Однако капитан непоследователен, а в том, что касается собственного здоровья, и вовсе преступно небрежен. Логично было бы зайти и удостовериться, что тот внял указаниям доктора.  
  
\- Подтверждаю.  
  
Джим удивленно вскидывает голову, усталое лицо озаряет недоверчивая улыбка.  
  
\- Спок! - капитан делает движение к нему, но тут же одергивает себя и, отступив в сторону, освобождает проход. Спок шагает внутрь, стараясь не коснуться Джима плечом. Достаточно того, что капитан в его мыслях уже стал "Джимом", что указывает на существенное снижение самоконтроля. Спок пытается поднять ослабленные щиты, но тщетно - широко раскрытая ладонь плотно ложится ему на спину, обосновывается там, как армия захватчиков на новой территории. – Поднять температуру на шесть градусов.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости, капитан, - протестует Спок. Все верно: он не собирается задерживаться, но Джим уже подталкивает его к стулу, усаживая на него чуть ли не силой. Спок слишком обескуражен, чтобы сопротивляться.   
  
\- Да забудь ты своих "капитанов"! - сильные пальцы впиваются в плечи, транслируя Споку досаду, нетерпение, шальное ликование, растерянность. Погребенный под водоворотом человеческих эмоций, Спок снова делает попытку поднять щиты - все с тем же результатом. Неслыханно. Должно быть, его собственное физическое состояние значительно хуже, чем он думал. Нужно провести повторный анализ. И часа медитации тут явно недостаточно.  
  
Спок замирает, но настойчивые руки уже ослабили хватку и мирно покоятся на его плечах. Мгновение - нет и их.  
  
\- Надеюсь, я не ошибся... - Спок ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Кирка. Тот только кривит губы, заметив его интерес, и отходит к репликатору. Пальцы Джима проворно бегают по сенсорной панели, потом он хмыкает и, открыв дверцу, достает большую белую чашку. Спок напоминает себе, что надо дышать, и сознательным усилием воли расслабляет плечи.  
  
Капитан... Джим. Больше половины их взаимодействий Спок попросту не понимает, как себя с ним вести. Очевидно одно: все его логические выкладки тут бессильны. Это дезориентирует. Джим - квинтэссенция человеческой непоследовательности, Споку некомфортно рядом с ним. Невозможность предсказать поведение капитана заставляет его действовать наугад; он словно идет по минному полю с завязанными глазами - все остальные чувства обострены до предела, он напряжен, голова кружится от избытка адреналина. Похоже на падение в пустоту. Это ощущение неприятно, Спок предпочел бы не испытывать его вовсе. Рядом с Джимом Спок становится болезненно эмоционален. Это недопустимо.  
  
Перед носом Спока возникает чашка, и Джим плюхается напротив. Ставит локти на стол, подпирает подбородок ладонями. Кивает на чашку.  
  
\- Ну? Если что, я опробовал его на себе. Гадость редкостная, конечно, но вполне безопасно. Тебе понравится. Ммм? - Джим дразнит его, понимает Спок. Глаза капитана немного осоловелые, с припухшими от недосыпа веками, но улыбка искренняя, теплая - Споку больно смотреть. Он опускает глаза: жидкость в чашке по цветовым характеристикам действительно соответствует одному из наиболее распространенных на Вулкане сортов чая, а пряный запах дразнит ноздри. Настоящий, нереплицированный вулканский чай теперь оценивается в небольшое состояние. Пожалуй, Спок мог бы раздобыть его по своим каналам, но такая мысль даже не приходила ему в голову. После всего, что случилось, меньше всего он думает о чае. Почему о нем вспомнил Джим - Споку непонятно. Человеческая мотивация слишком сложна, слишком переплетена с эмоциями. Спок пытается представить, как бы расценил этот жест доктор Маккой. Возможно, акт солидарности? Желание почтить память? Нет, в этом нет смысла. Дружеская любезность? Вся натура Спока противится построению беспочвенных предположений, но это объяснение не хуже прочих.  
  
Спок аккуратно берется двумя пальцами за ручку - напиток исходит паром - и подносит ко рту. Делает глоток. Приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Удивительно. Довольно точное подобие, капитан, - людям нравится слышать о своих успехах, как будто самого факта положительного результата недостаточно. Спок принимает это как еще одну странность землян. В сорока семи целых пяти десятых процентов случаев он даже способен распознать, когда вербальная похвала необходима. Для него это еще один инструмент взаимодействия, одно из "правил игры", которые он обязался выполнять в тот самый момент, когда его нога впервые ступила на Землю. Он все знает о правилах. - Я оценил ваш "сюрприз". Впрочем, ваши способности к программированию известны мне еще с “Кобаяши Мару”.   
  
\- Так точно, коммандер, - Джим прикусывает губу. Снова. Некоторое время оба молчат. Спок делает еще глоток, отмечая про себя, что молчание быстро переходит в ту стадию, когда его принято именовать "натянутым". Очаровательно. Лексические конструкции стандарта не перестают изумлять его даже спустя все эти годы.   
  
Тут Джим вскакивает со стула, делает несколько шагов в сторону спальной зоны, останавливается. Проводит рукой по волосам - уже не в первый раз. Нервно разворачивается, обводит комнату блестящим взглядом. Возвращается к столу. Приваливается плечом к компьютерной консоли. Зрачки беспорядочно мечутся из стороны в сторону. Спок молча наблюдает за этим иррациональным поведением.   
  
Наконец, Джим произносит, глядя куда угодно, кроме Спока:  
  
\- Ты что, серьезно? Нет, ну ты просто невозможен, - не дождавшись никакой реакции, качает головой и продолжает. - Чай был просто предлогом, Спок, - в его голосе слышатся нотки отчаяния.   
  
Спок медленно опускает чашку на стол, поднимается, складывает руки за спиной.  
  
\- Прошу пояснить.  
  
\- Да, да, конечно, просишь, - рассеянно повторяет Джим. Тут с ним происходит разительная перемена: он весь словно подбирается, черты лица заостряются, взгляд становится жестче, словно он что-то решил для себя наконец и отступать не намерен. - Знаешь, я не готов сейчас вести этот разговор. Думал, что вдруг, но... Нет. Ты такой... Такой Спок, - улыбается собственным мыслям. - Поэтому давай я просто сделаю то, что хотел. А ты... Просто позволь мне, ладно? Какой бы блажью это тебе ни казалось. Поверь на слово: мне это нужно. Сегодня. Сейчас. Особенно сейчас. Хорошо? Спок?  
  
Джим смотрит на него из-под приподнятых бровей, и Спок не может отвести взгляда. Он не совсем понимает, чего хочет от него капитан, но тот весь полон нервной энергии и Споку знакомо это состояние. Тогда, в день его приема в Вулканскую Академию Наук, он ощущал такую же отчаянную решимость. Спок вспоминает, как покидал зал заседания совета: руки сжаты в кулаки, щеки - бесстыдно зеленого цвета. Все внутри звенело от собственной нелогичности, раздиравшие его на части эмоции одновременно и восхищали, и ужасали. В тот момент Спок впервые ощутил себя тем, кем являлся по капризу генома: получеловеком. Словно рецидивист, от которого ждут повторной осечки, он наконец-то совершил то, чего страшился с рождения: позволил чувствам затмить разум. Принятое под властью эмоций решение... освобождало. Будущее из константы превратилось в величину неизвестную. Спока слегка потряхивало от предвкушения.  
  
Джим делает шаг вперед, и Спок выныривает из воспоминаний. Он мог бы сказать "нет" - что бы это ни было, - отговориться Уставом и отчетами. Джим бы лишь криво усмехнулся и отпустил его. Возможно, был бы молчалив на мостике в их следующую совместную смену. В конце концов, все, что действительно нужно капитану, это здоровый сон. А то, как он снимает стресс, не имеет к Споку никакого отношения. Это не его сфера - ни как старшего помощника, ни как... человека. Он не человек. Чего бы Джим ни хотел от Спока... странно думать, что Спок способен дать ему это. Джим должен понимать. Должен. Спок вправе уйти.   
  
Спок поднимает глаза. Капитан сказал, что нуждается в нем. Задача старшего помощника... Нет, неверно: сейчас перед ним не капитан - друг. Друг, который нуждается в нем, Споке. Эта мысль ошеломляет. Спок чувствует потребность рассмотреть ее со всех сторон. Попробовать на вкус. Привыкнуть к ней. Но это потом. А пока Спок просто стоит и молча смотрит, как капитан…  
  
… Джим…  
  
… его друг преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние - медленно, но неотвратимо, не оставляя им обоим выбора; как руки тянутся к плечам Спока – снова; ладони обхватывают шею, слегка нагибая; лоб касается лба. Джим дрожит, его дыхание - теплое и влажное на губах Спока, подушечки пальцев больно впиваются в кожу.   
  
\- Позволь мне, позволь, - шепчет Джим, и Спок тихо выдыхает. Да, да, да. Что бы это ни было.  
  
Джим мягко трется об него щекой - двухдневная щетина неприятно колется, хотя светлые волоски почти не заметны взгляду, - скользит по коже приоткрытыми губами, жадно тычется ими куда придется: в гладкую скулу, в уголок рта, в прикрытые веки. Нос у Джима совсем холодный, каждое прикосновение к разгоряченной коже подобно разряду тока. Пальцы нетерпеливо перебирают волосы на затылке. Спок стоит, словно каменное изваяние, ошеломленный этой чувственной атакой.   
  
Джим тихо выдыхает и приникает к нему всем телом, жаркий, гибкий, податливый. Вжимается бедрами. Его член под тонкой тканью форменных брюк горячий и твердый. Спок гулко сглатывает, сжимает руки в кулаки. В голове туман, из легких словно выкачали весь воздух, и теперь он, тяжелый и вязкий, никак не хочет заполнять их снова. Джим сильнее наклоняет его голову, и Спок послушно упирается лбом ему в плечо. Движения Джима становятся беспорядочнее. Одна рука спускается вниз, торопливо оглаживает напрягшийся сосок, сминает форменку на животе, до боли сжимает бедро. Горячий язык очерчивает ушную раковину. Спока накрывает паника. Его всего трясет.   
  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - шепчет Джим ему в ухо и тут же забирается туда языком. Прикусывает острый кончик - Спока словно прошибает током, - ведет носом за ухом, жадно вылизывает мягкую мочку, чтобы тут же втянуть ее в рот, терзая и посасывая. – М-м-м.  
  
Спок чувствует себя больным: ноги подгибаются, будто ватные, в животе крутит, мысли растекаются, как кисель. Яички поджимаются, и он в ужасе осознает, что у него встает. И....  
  
\- Ах, - вырывается у него, когда Джим, больно вцепившись пальцами в волосы, слегка оттягивает голову назад. Губы капитана накрывают кадык - и Спока выгибает. Член трется о член, Спок непроизвольно подается бедрами вперед, желая усилить контакт. Еще и еще, короткими, отчаянными движениями. Свободной рукой Джим мнет его ягодицы, вжимается между ними пальцами - но этого мало, мало.   
  
Спока ведет, и он оступается. Джим с трудом удерживает его на ногах, и они вместе делают несколько шагов назад и вбок, пока Спок не упирается лопатками в холодный пластик стены. Джим тут же наваливается на него, протискивая колено между ног, нетерпеливо обхватывает лицо руками и жадно впивается в рот горячечными губами. Спок лихорадочно шарит ладонями по стене, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то точку опоры. Вот он нащупывает выступ встроенного шкафа и судорожно хватается за него пальцами. Крепкая панель гнется в руках как лист картона. Джим слегка отстраняется, и Спок, плохо отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, тянется за его губами. Джим смеется, тяжело дыша, и мягко отталкивает его, а потом, удерживая за плечи руками, дразнит почти невесомыми поцелуями. У Спока темнеет в глазах.   
  
Он даже не знал, что хочет этого. Но он хочет, и как! Руки сами тянутся к телу Джима, сжимают бока - крепко, до боли. Джим сдавленно охает, но в его глазах нет страха. Голубой радужки почти не видно: темные зрачки - как огромные черные дыры. Поцелуи-укусы, влажная от пота кожа под футболкой, гибкое, сильное тело. Спок перегружен сенсорными данными, и в то же время ему хочется больше. Больше контакта, больше трения. Его тело инстинктивно ищет разрядки, хотя с механикой самого процесса он знаком только в теории. Но теория совсем не похожа на Джима Кирка, от которого кружится голова, а пульс зашкаливает даже по вулканским меркам. Спок дезориентирован совершенно, весь его мир сузился до человека в его объятьях, до горячих рук, уверенно скользящих по его телу, жадного рта, блестящих от возбуждения глаз.   
  
Джим смеется ему в губы:  
  
\- Черт... Спок, если б я знал... - быстро целует, потом еще раз, но уже с языком, который он буквально проталкивает сквозь зубы Спока, беспардонно вламываясь внутрь. Раньше Спок не понимал человеческой тяги к столь негигиеничному выражению привязанности - сейчас его губы распухли и блестят от чужой слюны, а он лишь шире открывает рот, словно хочет вобрать в себя Джима целиком. Они уже давно бесстыже трутся друг от друга, Споку требуются все остатки самоконтроля, чтобы не сжать плечи человека сильнее, чем позволяет земная физиология. Еще немного, и на светлой коже останутся уродливые кровоподтеки; вены полопаются, а хрупкие человеческие кости под гладкими тугими мышцами превратятся в кровавое месиво. Эта мысль потрясает Спока, и он пытается оттолкнуть Джима, но тот вцепился как клещ - не отодрать.  
  
\- Не паникуй, не паникуй, не паникуй, - повторяет Джим как заведенный, скользит раскрытым ртом по подбородку, больно прикусывая чувствительную кожу, забирается руками под форменную футболку, буквально вплавляется в Спока всем телом. - Еще чуть-чуть, еще, да... Я сейчас...  
  
Спок откидывает голову назад и бьется затылком о стену. Лопатки сами находят точку опоры - и вот он уже распростерт в воздухе, поддерживаемый лишь стеной - сзади, и руками Джима, мертвой хваткой впившимися в его бедра. Дыхание - громкое и частое, мышцы ягодиц почти сводит от непривычных мелких движений вперед и назад. Спок хватает ртом воздух и отчаянно мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Кажется, сердце просто прорвет кожу в правом боку - так безумно оно колотится. Джим беспрерывно стонет, и Спок уверен: ни одна медитация не сможет изгнать из его памяти эти жалобные животные звуки.   
  
Потом Джим вдруг замирает над ним и выгибается. Рот широко открыт, глаза невидяще смотрят прямо перед собой, мышцы лица сводит судорогой. Спок чувствует, как в районе паха становится влажно, и собственный оргазм накрывает с головой. Белки глаз закатываются, и на мгновение он теряет какую-либо связь с собственным телом. Ему так хорошо, так хорошо, так бесконечно...  
  
Прикосновение уже знакомых губ к виску возвращает в сознание.  
  
\- Господи, Спок... - Джим смотрит счастливыми неверящими глазами. – Спо-о-ок... - Упирается лбом в плечо, ласково оглаживает ладонью ягодицу - и когда только его руки успели пробраться под ткань брюк? Спок прикрывает глаза. - Я... Чувствую, я сейчас сморожу какую-нибудь глупость, - в тихом смехе слышны нотки беззаботности, каких не было ранее. - Не бери в голову, ладно? Но это было... Это было... Охренительно. Ну и ну. Спок, ты - охренительный.  
  
Джим трется носом о его шею, и Спок сглатывает. То, что здесь произошло, недопустимо. Он не понимает, как мог настолько потерять контроль, свое хваленое _благоразумие_. Надо прекратить это немедленно.  
  
\- Капитан.  
  
Все тело Джима мгновенно напрягается, и тот нехотя отстраняется. Хмурится, всматривается в лицо Спока ищущим взглядом - тот лишь плотнее сжимает губы и отводит взгляд.   
  
\- Коммандер.  
  
Руки Джима соскальзывают с плеч - Спок испытывает нелогичное чувство потери, - и он делает шаг назад.  
  
Спок отталкивается локтями от стены и выпрямляется, привычным жестом одергивая край задравшейся туники. Мысль о том, как она оказалась в таком состоянии, заставляет сделать глубокий вдох. Довольно. Он должен взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Полагаю, я больше вам не нужен, капитан. Прошу позволения отправиться в свою каюту.  
  
Джим молчит. Спок старается абстрагироваться от ощущения липкой влаги у себя в штанах и саднящей кожи на подбородке. Ему срочно нужно помедитировать.  
  
\- Конечно, коммандер. Вы свободны, - в голосе человека - неприкрытая растерянность. И горечь. Спок только коротко кивает в ответ и направляется к выходу. Уже у порога его нагоняет короткое: - Спок? - и он замирает, иррационально жалея, что не успел отдать команду открыть дверь. От капитана через всю комнату плещет эмоциями. Спок экранируется как может.   
  
\- Ни-ничего, - пауза. - Увидимся на мостике.   
  
  
_~end~_


End file.
